Rapsodia de fuego y el oscuro secreto (versión original)
by Yakrot
Summary: Esta es la misma historia que la versión alternativa, solo que esta es más similar a la historia original de la banda Rhapsody of fire


Rapsodia de fuego

_**Y**_

_**El oscuro secreto**_

(versión original)

El mundo nunca olvidará su nombre, él es Dargor

_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

_**Y**_

_**El oscuro secreto**_

(versión original)

Autor: Iván Sandoval Berrueco

Lugar: México

Fecha: Diciembre/2011

La mística profecía del caballero demonio…..4

¿Triunfo o agonía? Encarando el inframundo de Dar-Kunor…12

Las lagrimas congeladas de los ángeles. Revelaciones del séptimo libro negro…..19

El frío abrazo del miedo. Har-Kuun y el libro blanco de Erian….24

La última batalla llevada del caos a la eternidad. El despertar de Thanor y el nacimiento de un nuevo dios…..39

Mensaje al lector

Tal y como dice la contraportada, esta es la historia que fue creada por un grupo italiano de power metal, conocido como Rhapsody of fire.

Realmente espero que les guste esta historia narrada a mi manera, soy fanático de Rhapsody of fire y deseo traspasar la historia en un legendario libro.

Si este libro no logra su objetivo, entonces espero que ustedes mis queridos lectores intenten hacer lo mismo. Crear un legendario libro que narre la continuación de Rapsodia de fuego.

A propósito, algunas cosas de este libro son originarias de mi ingenio. Como los hechizos escritos hasta el final.

Rapsodia de fuego y el oscuro secreto está basado en la Dark Secret saga. Cuyos álbumes son:

Symphony of Enchanted Lands II: The Dark Secret

Triumph or Agony

The Frozen Tears of Angels

Un EP llamado: The Cold Embrace of Fear–A Dark Romantic Symphony

From Chaos to Eternity

Pero es mejor de dejar el parloteo y que la sagrada jornada hacia la salvación de la octava guerra primordial, inicie de una vez por todas. Ahora es cuando tú, te aventures en las infernales e impías tierras oscuras de Dar-Kunor…

La mística profecía del caballero demonio

Narrador: Son buenos tiempos para todas las criaturas de la Tierra después del gran sacrificio de Algar. Por desgracia, el destino decretó que la oscura profecía de un caballero demonio que contenía el poder de traer un trágico fin, cicatrizando sus vidas para siempre.

Poco antes de su derrota en la última de las guerras entre el Cielo y el Infierno. El malvado hijo del dios Kron, conocido como Nekron, se retiró a su guarida secreta en el inframundo. Allí sintió si inevitable muerte, y por tanto escribió un testamento de maldad pura en siete libro negros.

Uno por uno, seis de estos libros fueron descubiertos a través de los tiempos y protegidos de los demonios. Sin embargo, el séptimo libro que era el más terrible de todos, contenía el secreto de la resurrección de Nekron.

Él les había comandado a siete demonios inmortales que llevaran a cabo su oscuro plan, pero fueron convertidos en piedra por los ángeles de los reinos de cristal… …y así sus sueños descansaron junto con ellos, hasta que llegara el momento en que la fuerzas del mal usurparan la Tierra.

Ahora, la antigua profecía grita y dicta que Nekron reinará en el impío nombre del caos cósmico, y esta vez… …su reinado será supremo.

SÉPTIMA GUERRA PRIMORDIAL, hace cinco mil años:

Narrador: En la ancestral era del mundo, se habían librado siete guerras primordiales. En la era en que la Luna roja brillaba, el reino de terror de Kron estaba creciendo por conforme las guerras se alargaban. Los dioses de la luz cósmica enviaron a los ángeles a enfrentar a la amenaza que yacía ahí en las conocidas tierras oscuras. Encarando a los demonios que le servían al peor de los tres hijos del dios del infierno, mejor conocidos como los señores oscuros.

Y ahora, en la última guerra primordial, el final llegaba de una vez por todas.

Nekron: No importa que muera, algún día regresaré y me vengaré de todos ustedes. Prometo un terror sangriento trayendo la muerte y el odio al nuevo mundo. Todo en nombre de mi padre.

Narrador: El caballero demonio muere ante la sagrada fuerza del trueno, la orden negra sufre un temible destino al regresar al infierno. Los ángeles, elfos, trolls, dragones y hombres aclamaban su victoria. Pero aún no terminaba, los ángeles del reino de cristal sabían que Nekron había escrito 7 libros para causar el caos.

Los 7 demonios inmortales volaban sobre Har-Kuun para realizar el maligno plan de su amo, los ángeles logran evitarlo y los convierten en piedra.

Finalmente lo lograron y la victoria fue definitiva… …o al menos eso creían.

Los dioses del cosmos le revelaron a un ángel llamado Erian, la última esperanza. En los tiempos del nuevo mundo, Nekron seguía siendo una amenaza, y que tras la muerte del más leal de los sirvientes del dios maldito, él volverá más poderoso que nunca.

Luego le dieron la clave para detenerlo, Erian escribió con su propia sangre la salvación del mundo entero en un libro blanco, ahí yacía la clave para detener la mística profecía del caballero demonio.

Presente:

Narrador: Hay gritos de libertad que atraviesan las paredes de las torres y las risas de los pequeños. Y Algalord resurge más fuerte que antes.

Pero una silenciosa y olvidad amenaza se prepara para despertar, para vengar las perdidas guerras divinas, todos los pueblos conocidos debían preparase. Pronto una jornada se realizará desde lagos dorados a las colinas de los bárbaros.

Dos magos se reúnen por última vez, entre ellos estaba Aresius, el mago que lo ve todo, y su viejo amigo Iras, un mago perteneciente a una vieja orden llamada la orden del dragón blanco. Una orden que ha estado al tanto de defender al mundo de las peores amenazas que hayan existido.

Iras: ¿Estás seguro?

Aresius: Totalmente, la antigua profecía se acerca, el hijo de Kron regresará tal y como lo prometió. La orden del dragón blanco debe hacer algo al respecto o de lo contrario estaremos perdidos.

Iras: Si queremos evitar la antigua profecía, hay que encontrar el último libro negro.

Aresius: Sé en dónde está, se encuentra en las cuevas de Dar-Kunor.

Narrador: Al oír ese nombre, Iras se queda congelado.

Iras: Nadie conoce el camino hacia ese lugar profano, está escondido tras las montañas de Hargor.

Aresius: No, existe una persona que conoce el camino para llegar. Alguien a quien confío y te ayudará.

Narrador: Luego, Iras se dirigió hacia Elgard para alertar a la orden del dragón blanco. Poco después, mientras que la orden se encargaba de reunir al equipo que se atrevería a realizar la sagrada jornada, Iras se dirigía hacia un lugar donde estaba el demonio de la noche. Si, aquel que lo conocen por ser medio demonio, el único que puede rodear Hargor y aventurarse a las profundidades de las olvidadas, solitarias y oscuras cuevas de Dar-Kunor. El demonio de la noche salvaría el día, y su nombre nunca será olvidado por el mundo entero

¿?: ¿Quién interrumpe en mi nuevo hogar?

Iras: Mi nombre es Iras Algor, un mago que forma parte de la orden del dragón blanco.

¿?: He oído de ustedes, creí que eran un mito.

Iras: Te equivocas, somos totalmente reales. He venido a pedirte que nos ayudes a encontrar el séptimo libro negro que se encuentra en Dar-Kunor, antes de la orden negra lo posea.

¿?: Así que me necesitan para saber el camino más seguro y rápido… …lo siento pero esta vez no puedo ayudarlos, soy medio demonio y si traiciono a mi raza al tratar de detener la antigua profecía, mi alma se perderá para siempre.

Iras: Aresius me contó tu historia de la guerra contra Akron, lo traicionaste porque sabías cuál era tu destino… …aún creo que sigues en la oscuridad, piénsalo.

Narrador: Iras vuelve a Erian, mientras que el medio demonio se disponía a pensar la oferta que le había hecho el mago. Él escucha la voz de su madre y le dice que estas eran sus últimas palabras, puesto que muy pronto moriría de una vez y para siempre. Su última voluntad hace que el demonio tenga la gran decisión de afrontar a sus hermanos demoniacos y un destino al cual jamás esperaría. Pronto se revelarían secretos que han estado ocultos durante siglos.

Dos días después, la orden del dragón blanco había reunido a tres valientes héroes que realizarían la aventura entre las tinieblas y los horrores que muy pronto les esperaba. Khaas el héroe de las tierras medias, Lothen la princesa del reino de las antiguas cascadas y Tarish el rey elfo de las cavernas, y junto con Iras el mago se encaminan hacia Hargor. Pronto ven una figura en el horizonte, era el demonio de la noche que conocía el camino entre las tierras oscuras, Dargor era su nombre.

Khaas: ¿Podemos confiar en él?

Iras: Totalmente, es el único que sabe cómo llegar a Dar-Kunor, debemos ir hacia un pantano en donde yace una caverna oculta.

Khaas: Es un demonio.

Iras: No, es medio demonio, y eso basta como para fiar de él.

Narrador: En el trascurso de cinco días, los 5 héroes iban por el camino llamado Erloria, donde habían majestuosas cascadas y verdes valles dorados con el viento soplando hacia el norte. Aún faltaba mucho por que recorrer, mientras que la orden negra marchaba con gran intensidad, portando mil armas para destrozar todo lo que esté a su paso, liderados por un legendario demonio conocido como Naroth.

10 días después, ellos llegan a la antigua tierra de los dragones, un bosque con una vista encantada, los dragones volaban en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo azul, los venados corrían con la gracia de la naturaleza. Pero lo más impresionante es que fue que se veían manadas de lobos, ahoyando de alegría al saber que los cinco héroes se dirigían a salvar el mundo del peor ser que pudo haber existido, la noticia entre lobos se disipaba velozmente, causando la esperanza sobre las criaturas de la naturaleza.

Ellos debían seguir adelante sin rendirse, fallar no es una opción.

En la noche, cuando la luna brillaba, los héroes acampan. En unos minutos, unos cuantos lobos se habían acercado, Khaas había sacado su espada, pero Dargor lo detiene.

Dargor: Espera.

Narrador: Él se acerca a las criaturas, conectándose con ellos al acariciarlos. Parecía que confiaban en él, como si lo conocían desde hace siglos, como un semejante para ellos. Lothen se impresionaba, ella curioseaba y sentía la necesidad de saber más, Dargor le enseñó a estar con los lobos en paz. La princesa tenía malas experiencias con esas criaturas, mas con el medio demonio era todo lo contrario.

Dargor: Son como nosotros, solo difunden temor a los demás seres para protegerse, siendo vulnerables, pero fuertes.

Lothen: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Dargor: No lo sé, es un don que poseo desde que era pequeño. No solo con los lobos, sino con todos los animales, Desde los más feroces hasta los más encantadores.

Khaas: *Impresionante*

Iras: Tal parece que no dudas más de él.

Lothen: *No puedo creer lo que está pasando, mi corazón está latiendo más fuerte*

Narrador: No duro mucho aquel momento, la majestuosa madre Gaia los inspiraba a seguir, en ese momento declararon que se llamarían los defensores de Gaia. Puesto que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a los horrores del infierno con tal de proteger a lo verde del mundo, no les importaba si no volvían con vida, ellos eran la última esperanza para evitar la antigua profecía.

Al final del camino, las montañas grises se encontraban enfrente, la luz solar comenzaba a desaparecer, Hargor estaba cerca. Hiendo a pie puesto que el camino es muy rocoso y los caballos no lograrían pasar, hacia el corazón de la oscuridad llegaron y la orden negra aparece…

Dargor: Corran.

Narrador: Contra los vientos friolentos corrían velozmente, mientras que la horda de demonios los perseguía. Para el demonio de la noche se le desconocía la forma en cómo los encontraron, muy pocos conocen el camino.

Al llegar a la montaña negra, Dargor abre una compuerta secreta al cual solo se abría con la pronunciación de un antiguo hechizo.

Khaas: Los detendremos…

Dargor: …prepárate valiente caballero.

Narrador: Contra los malvados lucharon…

Dargor: Continua, yo los detengo. Protege a los demás.

Narrador: Pero en unos minutos, la orden negra rodea al señor de las sombras y entre los demonios apareció Naroth.

Dargor: No es posible.

Naroth: ¿Sorprendido viejo amigo?

Dargor: No puedes ser tú, estás muerto.

Naroth: Eso es lo que quería que creyeras, me mantuve oculto durante mucho tiempo. Tu padre me ayudó y me dijo que cuando él muriera, lideraría a la orden negra a ir detrás del séptimo libro. Puedo ver que te revelas en contra de tu propia sangre.

Dargor: Ustedes dejaron de ser mis hermanos cuando me liberé de Akron.

Naroth: Eres un tonto, sabes al igual que yo lo que les pasa a los traidores.

Dargor: Sé que mi alma se desintegrará al momento en que muera, pero antes de eso salvaré al mundo de Nekron.

Naroth: En todo caso eres más iluso de lo que creí, nada puede detener la antigua profecía. El séptimo libro será nuestro y liberaremos a los demonios inmortales para el despertar de nuestro señor.

Dargor: Por en sima de mi cadáver.

Naroth: Que así sea, demonios ataquen.

Narrador: En ese momento la orden negra se balanceó sobre Dargor, el medio demonio usaba sus poderes que dominaban la luz y la oscuridad para combatirlos. Eran demasiados como para luchar contra todos, sin embargo aparecieron lobos para ayudarlo, atacando ferozmente al enemigo. Dargor sabía que esta era su oportunidad para escapar, no era rival contra un contrincante tan poderoso como Naroth. A salvo, mientras los vientos de la nieve soplaban sin cesar, Dargor guiaba a los demás por el escondite de su antiguo reino. Caminando entre las sombras, los héroes se preparan para descansar, y esperar a que la orden negra se aleje y así continuar.

Dargor se acerca a la tumba de sus padres.

Lothen: Los extrañas ¿No es así?

Dargor: No sabes cuánto, desearía haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo.

Lothen: No te culpes, solo eras un niño.

Dargor: Eso no importa, los que son medio demonio solíamos ser más poderosos que los demás.

Lothen: Deja de sentir ese dolor, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Dargor: …

Narrador: Cuando todos dormían, Dargor tiene un sueño muy particular.

Sueño de Dargor:

Narrador: Él yacía en pura oscuridad, llamas alumbraban el escenario y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en su castillo. Dargor escucha una voz que le era familiar, era el hechicero demonio que le sirvió al mal por mucho tiempo.

_Dargor: Padre… … ¿realmente eres tú? Vete, fuera de mi cabeza._

_Vankar: Hijo, eres un traidor… …me has traicionado._

_Dargor: ¡No! Ya no soy tu servidor infernal_

_Vankar: Eres medio demonio ¡nunca lo olvides!_

_Dargor: Lo sé muy bien… …por esto pagaré con mi alma… …pero te negaré mi voluntad ¡y te combatiré por siempre!_

_Vankar: Tu esfuerzo es en vano, nada puede detener la mística profecía del caballero demonio. ¡Nekron regresará!_

Narrador: Vankar lo ataca, pero Dargor es muy veloz.

_Dargor: La llama del infierno fue extinguida por el poder de la flama del dragón, no permitiré que el mundo caiga ante el reino de terror._

_Vankar: Eres un iluso, por ser uno de nosotros, regresarás y traicionaras a esos héroes y su sacrificio._

Narrador: Esto provoca la ira de Dargor, y de repente le crecen un par de alas, una como los demonios y otra como los ángeles.

Mundo real:

Narrador: Dargor despierta con el rostro sudado, Lothen es lo que sus ojos ven al abrirse. Nota que todo su cuerpo sudaba, mientras los demás se alivian de saber que se encontraba bien.

Dargor: ¿Qué fue lo sucedió?

Lothen: Parecía que tuviste una horrenda pesadilla…

Dargor: … …fue algo mucho peor, Vankar sabe de nuestra misión, creo que regresará de la muerte.

Iras: ¿Dijo algo en particular?

Dargor: Nada novedoso, solo que nuestro esfuerzo era en vano y que no había forma alguna de que pudiéramos detener la antigua profecía…

Narrador: Tras 2 días los héroes salen de la solitaria cueva y se dirigen hacia las tierras que yacían detrás de las montañas, hacia el monte de Erinor. El único camino hacia la secreta entrada a Dar-Kunor, un lugar donde el aire parece ser sombras de muerte.

¿Triunfo o agonía?

Encarando el inframundo de Dar-Kunor

Narrador: En cuestión de 3 días los defensores de Gaia llegan al fangoso pantano que parece ser los restos de un milenario reino tenebroso. Tarish se introduce en sus heladas aguas para encontrar la caverna, con la prisa en su contra, ya que criaturas desconocidas lo esperan para devorarlo. En unos segundos, el rey elfo regresa.

Tarish: Lo encontré.

Narrador: Pronto, los demás lo seguían entre el lodo infernal. Las criaturas atacaban y Dargor usaba sus poderes para apartarlos de sus compañeros. Todos logran llegar a la entrada. Ahora ha llegado el momento de encarar el inframundo de Dar-Kunor… …quizás para nunca regresar con vida. Pero fue por Algalord y Elgard, Thorald y Elnor… …por todos los pueblos conocidos y lo verde del mundo. Al salir, aparece la escena de un sangriento calabozo, escondiendo un enigmático destino, sería el triunfo o la agonía lo que los espera.

Mientras caminaban entre la oscuridad y la poca luz que entraba en agujeros, el viento soplaba, un viento que fue testigo de una antigua historia.

El mito de la mística espada:

Narrador: Luego de la culminación de la séptima guerra, se iniciaron tres guerras élficas para recuperar Hargor de las garras de la maldad. En las minas de Galfor, un ser llamado Naimur era torturado por los nuevos señores oscuros, quienes usaban un extraño y simple artefacto, tan antiguo como el tiempo conocido y de origen desconocido, un artefacto que llamaban la piedra esmeralda. El hermano de Naimur, Loinir, había logrado escapar, pero no fue capaz de salvar la vida de Naimur y su mente era atormentada por la culpa. Loinir tomó la piedra esmeralda y poco después forjó una espada y la unió al artefacto. Fue entonces que había jurado que la usaría para vengar a su hermano difunto, pero antes…

Loinir: Ángeles del reino de cristal, les pido que llenen esta espada con su poder y juro que la usaré para destruir a los señores oscuros.

Narrador: Y tras estas palabras, un rayo golpeó el arma y la llenó de un poder al cual no podía ser manipulada por cualquier ser mortal. Después de algunos años, se habían librado dramáticas batallas por medio de dos guerras más. Siendo la tercera guerra élfica, el final estaba cerca. Sin embargo, para Loinir solo era el momento justo para su venganza, sabía que un solo golpe bastaría para acabar con el último señor oscuro.

Luego de cobrar su venganza en nombre de su hermano, el caballero se dio cuenta de que la hoja de su poderosa arma tenía demasiado poder, por lo que se la entregó a los magos sabios.

Lagmur: Esta arma es muy poderosa.

Flameg: Su poder es tan grande que se ha convertido en la clave para decidir el destino de las más sangrientas guerras que el mundo haya conocido.

Aresius: Si esto cayera en las manos equivocadas o en las manos de algún señor oscuro, estaríamos perdidos y sin esperanza alguna.

Loinir: Debo pedir disculpas, le pedí a los ángeles que le dieran el poder a su hoja.

Aresius: Y así fue, pero lo llenaron con el poder de su gloria de las guerras primordiales.

Flameg: Eso explica su increíble fuerza, la victoria de los ángeles se ha convertido en una amenaza.

Loinir: ¿Puede ser destruida?

Lagmur: Me temo que no, es tan grande el poder que es totalmente indestructible.

Loinir: Entonces hay que ocultarla, lejos de la maldad debe estar.

Lagmur: Es una buena idea caballero, pero no sabemos en dónde ocultarla.

Aresius: ¿Qué hay de las puertas de marfil? Tal vez Karlot pueda cuidarla hasta el momento de que la necesitemos.

Lagmur: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Aresius: Es verdad que la maldad podría destruirnos con esta espada, pero también puede sernos útil para nuestra salvación, las puertas están cerradas por tres llaves que solo consiguen en tres pruebas que serán superadas por aquel que sea de corazón puro.

Narrador: Así fue como nació la leyenda de la espada esmeralda y las 3 llaves de la sabiduría. Una leyenda que se convirtió en mito y solo sobrevivió en el pueblo conocido como Algalord.

Presente:

Narrador: El corazón latía con fuerza, el cuerpo seguía caminando y el alma estaba casi congelada por el miedo, todo por andar en las olvidadas cuevas de Dar-Kunor. Era como un silencioso sueño, sabían que no había regreso, solo podían continuar en esa prospera oscuridad, como si fueran ángeles ciegos en una luminosa noche de estrellas. Pronto la ilusión terminaría al llegar a donde solo las águilas pueden volar. No sabían que hacia una trampa se dirigían, entre todas las mentes presentes, la de Dargor era la que se llenaba de recuerdos y días de angustia. Se toparon con un laberinto de retorcida confusión, una desconocida niebla brumosa. Los ojos de Khaas se centran en una roca gris, a diferencia de los demás, una ilusión fue tallada en ella. Flechas que indicaban a dónde ir, debía confiar en sí mismo. Solo sabía que sentía un hormiguero en sus manos y rodillas, mientras que el caballero mostraba el camino que estaba en una profunda oscuridad y los murciélagos volaban, era la señal de que estaban cerca.

De repente, se topan con el pozo de las almas muertas, un río de color rojo sangre que fluía dentro. No parecía haber forma alguna para cruzarlo, deseaban poder volar. En la piedra que Khaas había recogido, se aparece una escritura con un enigma que es la clave para cruzar el río con éxito.

Camina en el sangriento abismo, llevado adelante por la negra voluntad de Nekron, encuentra el valor en su nombre. Busca en tu conciencia, lee entre estas palabras.

Lothen: ¿Qué significa?

Khaas: No lo sé, pero creo que es la clave para llegar al otro lado.

Iras: Déjame analizar esa escritura… …un momento. Si, ahora lo sé, el nombre de Nekron es todo lo que necesitamos para resolver el misterio. Dargor, necesito tu ayuda, conoces el alfabeto Nekrano y los números de la geometría negra. Si usamos estas maestrías con la correspondencia al nombre de Nekron, el camino se nos revelará.

Narrador: Junto con Dargor, Iras pronunció las sagradas palabras. Y entonces aparece un puente que estaba invisible ante los ojos de los seres.

Tarish: Por todos los dioses de mis tierras nórdicas… …estamos en las puertas de la muerte.

Khaas: Parece estar construido con las extremidades cortadas de humanos y elfos.

Lothen: Su maldad es impresionante, incluso puedo sentir el sufrimiento en cada piedra.

Dargor: Debemos ser valientes, el libro nos está esperando.

Narrador: Ellos cruzaron el puente de carne y muerte, al cruzar el río se encontraron con más oscuridad y con la ayuda de la piedra lograron llegar.

Tarish: Eso debe ser la gran sala

Dargor: Si, este es el profano lugar donde la orden negra nació.

Narrador: En el lugar se sentía una energía extraordinaria. Que contaba cómo es que el poder, la sangre y la lujuria habían atraído a algunos de los hombres y buenas criaturas. A quienes le negaron el don de la luz, vendiendo su fe, el sacrificio de inocentes de los más oscuros ritos con la carne humana. Los héroes deben encontrar el libro o el mundo sufrirá, el libro de la triste y mística profecía.

Khaas: Grandes señores del trueno… …el séptimo libro perdido… …allí, sobre el altar.

Dargor: Si, ese es el libro… …estoy seguro de ello. He oído a mi padre describirlo muchas veces.

Tarish: Vamos a tomarlo y salir de este lugar olvidado.

Iras: El legendario libro maligno está en nuestras manos.

Dargor: Démonos prisa, esto fue muy fácil.

Narrador: De pronto se escucha el sonido de una amenaza para los defensores, la trampa se había activado.

Lothen: ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

Tarish: ¿Qué está pasando?

Iras: Se ha despertado un horror sin nombre.

Khaas: Vamos a salir de aquí ahora…

Tarish: Miren allí… …manos subiendo desde el suelo

Narrador: Huyendo atravesando los laberintos con las hordas de los muertos vivientes sobre ellos. Lothen cae y las manos de los muertos la atrapan, Dargor se balancea sobre ellos y con su espada corta las huesudas manos. Khaas, Tarish e Iras usaban lo que tenían para abrirse camino entre los huesos vivientes que emergían en el suelo que trataban de atraparlos. Tras atravesar el laberinto, otra vez se vieron atrapados en frente del río de sangre. Sin tiempo para pensar en la geometría negra, se lanzaron. Cualquier muerte era mejor que lo que les esperaba, creada por las criaturas hambrientas.

Dargor: Vamos.

Narrador: Una cascada enorme los dirigía a un lugar desconocido. Pero lo seguro es que estarían a salvo. Cubiertos por calaveras y huesos encontraron una forma de ocultarse de la orden negra que rondaba por ahí. Los cielos gritaban los versos que el mismísimo destino había escrito en el tiempo.

Ellos son la última esperanza para hombres, dragones, elfos y hasta para los ángeles. Son espíritus del bosque como las hadas, los elfos, los trolls y los lobos. Son cinco quienes vienen de Elgard. Hiendo a la oscuridad y dejando la luz para encontrar a la orden negra. Las inmortales rimas oscuras escritas por el impío hijo del dios del infierno serán encontradas, para evitar su regreso y salvar al mundo entero. Finalmente están fuera de la oscuridad, ya vieron nuevamente la luz de la Luna. Le robaron a Dar-Kunor el séptimo libro negro.

Narrador: La verdadera aventura apenas comienza. Los defensores de Gaia lograron salir del inframundo de Dar-Kunor, solo faltaba ocultar las oscuras palabras del último hijo de Kron. El río los lleva hacia un lugar al cual ninguno de ellos había estado. Fenor era el nombre de aquel lugar, un bosque antiguo, pero entre los árboles aparecieron lobos descuartizados. Todos vieron cómo la tragedia azotaba en el pasto de aquel lugar, pero entre los más afectados, Dargor fue quien sufrió más. Sentía que su propia familia había sido masacrada.

Después de un momento de tristeza, los héroes caminaban sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a Oirin, que abrió sus paredes grises y su gobernante, Hanos, los recibió con placer. Él era uno de los reyes sabios que creía en el plan de la orden del dragón blanco, el plan para salvar al mundo conocido. Luego del gran banquete, Dargor se retira en soledad y medita para curar sus heridas, Lothen entra en escena.

Dargor: Espera…

Lothen: Perdón, no quise interrumpirte.

Dargor: Te equivocas, tu presencia me relaja.

Lothen: Sé que te duele mucho lo que pasó en el bosque.

Dargor: Al menos sé que murieron con honor, luchando contra la orden negra, para salvar al mundo. Todos ellos confiaban en nosotros… …es una razón más por la que debo impedir que Nekron despierte… …y dime, por qué te uniste a la causa.

Lothen: Al principio fue por venganza, unos demonios de la orden negra habían asesinado a mi familia. Solo mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos.

Dargor: La venganza, nunca es buena, yo alguna vez me hundí en esa razón. Y solo encontré oscuridad. Pero, me imagino que ahora tu razón por la que realizas este viaje ha cambiado.

Lothen: …

Dargor: Sin embargo, también supongo que no necesitas decírmelo.

Narrador: Lothen sentía un gran alivio cuando estaba junto con él, tal vez, era amor lo que sentía. Pero ella se lo negaba, por ser medio demonio, no se permitía sentir algo así. Aún que su corazón distaba lo contrario y suplicaba que se rindiera a aquel bello sentimiento.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, el camino de regreso sería largo. Pronto, la orden del dragón blanco conocería lo que resta del oscuro plan de Nekron. El libro negro se abrirá con consecuencias más allá de cualquier pesadilla, deben estar preparados para enfrentar a sus revelaciones malignas.

El alma de un viejo guerrero se revela ante ellos, un guerrero que fue testigo de las guerras primordiales y que por ley podía revelar algunos de los incógnitos en el camino de los héroes.

Eloin: Pasen a través de nuestros seguros bosques medios, viejos amigos, mi corazón está con ustedes. Más allá de las montañas y océanos veo lo que el destino ha decretado, lo veo en las estrellas benditas. La captura del libro de Nekron es solo el comienzo de una gran aventura y nos volveremos a encontrar. Defenderemos nuestra Tierra querida, mito y leyenda viaja contigo.

Las lágrimas congeladas de los ángeles

Revelaciones del séptimo libro negro

Narrador: Tras ver los horrores y enfrentando peligros inimaginables. Los defensores de Gaia regresaban a Elgard con la compañía de un espíritu guerrero que los ayudaría en el resto de su aventura.

Las oscuras páginas de Nekron proclamaron la peor de todas las profecías. El libro de Erian, el único camino posible para detenerlo, había de ser encontrado. La hora de responder había llegado, los últimos ángeles llaman desesperantemente.

Al llegar, Iras esconde el libro en una cámara secreta y se dedica a estudiarlo. Mientras tanto, la orden negra se organizaba para la batalla final.

Libro negro:

Espejos reflejando la rota ilusión de una pérdida y la pecadora mente. Mientras mis enemigos están atrapados en un mundo oscuro de miedo y la esperanza se desvanece. Todos temerán a mí renacer, ellos esperan el gran llamado de los cielos.

Fragmentos de tortura, fríos susurros de solitarios fantasmas dirigidos por sombras, iluminando el origen de todo mal, de oscura fe y dolor mortal.

Les revelo el último destino de todos, miles y miles de ambulantes almas. Gritarán por el deseo de una nueva vida. Pero por voluntad de venganza, estarán infectados en un espacio sin piedad, mientras los tiranos mundos chocan. Soy la puerta, la semilla de tu mente una verdad y una mentira.

Con la aparición del libro en que contiene todo, aparecerá el profeta con el que se juzgará el mundo. RABIA, GUERRA, días de lágrima será aquel, renombrando en el que resucitará del polvo. Rituales de brutal violencia, lágrimas de la rota inocencia, caos e intolerancia cuando resucite el padre de las tinieblas.

Siete furiosas guerras épicas, siete torres de piedra sangrante, siete signos para su renacimiento

Solo detendrá por los niños caídos, por los sueños que he robado, por la sonrisa de una mujer, por respeto y amor. ¿Puede la llama de los ángeles destruir la horda de demonios? Estas son las sombras de rimas malvadas de dolor, odio y blasfemia, escritas con el llanto de los ángeles.

Ellos sentirán que es un día más para servir a la luz, creerán en una oportunidad más para honrar a la vida y en una esperanza más para la Tierra y el cielo, enfrentando el infierno mismo. ESTE ES MI REINO DE TERROR.

Narrador: Estas fueron las primeras palabras del séptimo libro, pronto se libraría una batalla final que decidiría el destino del mundo y de sus habitantes. En la invernal noche, un solitario lobo desafiaría a la frialdad, llamando a las fuerzas para enfrentar el largo camino hacia el norte. Serían testigos de la colisión de los truenos, el poder de los señores de las estrellas, la furia de la tormenta de hielo, la ira de los dioses. Todo para formar una nueva legenda ante dragones y ángeles.

Eloin: Ahora que has visto los peores acontecimientos, debes saber que las sagradas llamas del cielo nos protegerán. Muchos han olvidado los vientos de guerra, pero también podría haber más celestiales horizontes amplios y nuevos amaneceres dorados. Tú y los cuatro héroes deben sentir la rabia salvaje de una divina estrella de fuego, que los ayudará a quemar los oscuros mundos de hielo y nieve de Ainor

Narrador: Iras le confianza a la orden que aún faltaba resolver un enigma y que debían ir hacia Ainor, un lugar donde antiguos secretos duermen. Donde el secreto de una historia olvidada espera, la clave para detener la mística profecía del caballero demonio.

Iras: Tal parece que el libro blanco de Erian no es un mito, es totalmente real y está oculto en Ainor. Los defensores de Gaia y yo debemos ir para saber cómo detener el despertar del hijo maldito.

Dargor: Lo siento si interrumpo algo importante, pero tenemos un problema. La orden negra se prepara para un intento por detenernos, presiento que saben que tenemos el libro negro y que irán también a Ainor a evitar que tomemos el libro blanco.

Uriel: En todo caso, deben partir inmediatamente.

Dargor: No solo eso, también presiento que la mayoría de la horda vendrá aquí para recuperar el libro. Hay que prepararse para su llegada.

Narrador: Y así fue como los cinco héroes se dirigieron a donde yacía la clave para detener el plan de Nekron, el muy conocido libro blanco de Erian. Mientras que Elgard se preparaba para la llegada de la orden negra.

En el camino hacia Ainor, todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que un grupo de demonios aparece en escena, sin temor los combatieron. Las sombras quebraban sus cuerpos, la magia los enviaba a lugares lejanos y el acero penetraba la carne, no muy dura fue la batalla. Pero conforme avanzaban, el número de criaturas infernales aumentaba. Con el tiempo, los defensores comenzaban a agotarse, no lograban descansar puesto que los demonios aparecían si se detenían.

Tarish: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo es que aparecen tantos?

Eloin: Esta es la prueba que demostrará si son dignos de llegar a nuestro destino, Ainor yace escondido y solo los más valientes tienen el poder para romper la ilusión.

Dargor: *Un momento, eso es* Sombras infernales, alma moribunda, fuerza de Gaia.

Narrador: Entonces, Dargor invoca su más grande ataque. La luz y las sombras desintegraban las almas del enemigo, el gran poder de Gaia fluía nuevamente en él. Pero eso no bastó, las bestias seguían apareciendo, más fuertes que antes. Ni Dargor podía detenerlos.

Iras: Escudo de fuego.

Narrador: Iras utiliza un potente escudo que los protege, mas no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Khaas: Tengo una idea, tal vez si se combinan los más poderosos ataques. Tendríamos una oportunidad para avanzar.

Iras: Tal vez.

Tarish: Esperen, soy el único que no tiene poderes.

Dargor: En todo caso debes cuidarnos la espalda.

Narrador: El plan de los héroes se efectúa, con la duda de su eficiencia pero decididos a intentarlo.

Iras: Poder sagrado de vientos furiosos.

Lothen: Aguas destructivas.

Dargor: Sombras infernales, alma moribunda, fuerza de Gaia.

Narrador: Los poderes chocaban contra los demonios, por desgracia no tuvo efecto alguno. Todos estaban cansados, creían que era el final.

Lothen: Dargor.

Dargor: …

Narrador: Cuando todo parecía estar perdido, un trozo de esperanza iluminó sus rostros. En el preciso momento en que los demonios se balancearon, el señor de las sombras vio la cara de miedo de Lothen. Fue entonces que la espada de Dargor creo esa luz de esperanza.

Dargor: ¡No dejaré que la dañen! Sombras infernales, fuerza de Gaia.

Narrador: La espada se envolvía con sombras que emitían luz y al dar el golpe contra uno de los demonios, una ráfaga furiosa de fuego los arrasó por completo, Ainor aparece ante ellos, sin embargo, Dargor cae desmayado. El señor de las sombras despierta en una sala, mientras Lothen dormía sobre él, ya que esperaba su recuperación.

Más tarde, los héroes suben hacia la torre más alta, ahí encuentran una inmensa biblioteca que estaba atestada de libros. Cuál de todos era el libro mágico, el tiempo es esencial, la orden negra no tarda en recuperar lo que le pertenece.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Tarish encuentra un libro en particular sobre leyendas demoniacas, ahí incluso estaba la leyenda del temible Har-Kuun. Una fortaleza gótica que parecía haber sido forjado por Kron, ahí se encontraba las peores torturas y criaturas al cual nadie podía imaginar. En la siguiente página, se encontraba una extraña nota escrita por alguien conocido como Loin.

Cuidado mis amigos al enfrentarse a la profecía del caballero demonio. Ahora vez que el temible Har-Kuun no es un mito.

Tres mil años atrás en la época de la luna roja, los señores de las tierras oscuras defendieron el ejército de las nórdicas planicies, tomando el libro de Erian desde la cámara de Ainor. Donde lo habían ocultado esos discípulos de la negra orden, ahora solo se sabe que cubierto por las arenas del tiempo, yace en lo profundo de Har-Kuun.

Cuidado mis amigos, la profecía del caballero demonio se despliega.

Narrador: Entre los libros, Khaas encuentra un artefacto extraño, largo y con un cristal que parecía ampliar la vista. Y este apuntaba a una montaña y ahí estaba, la legendaria fortaleza atrapada en dimensiones de secreto espacio gris. La mística tierra helada que revelaba oscuridad, mundos fríos y tristeza eterna mientras una Luna muerta la ilumina, donde están las lágrimas congeladas de ángeles.

Ellos deben hacer lo que otros no lograron cuando la Luna brillaba de color rojo, la noche en que el libro del ángel se perdió y cayó en las manos de la orden negra.

El frío abrazo del miedo.

Har-Kuun y el libro blanco de Erian

Narrador: Luego de enfrentar varios retos, solo eran simples combates. Los cinco héroes saben que ahora deben ir hacia un lugar donde se encarna el mismísimo infierno. Debían ser muy prudentes y tener cuidado, puesto incluso los recuerdos que se marcaron en sus paredes, son un peligro. Por desgracia, Naroth logra enterarse de lo sucedido y abandona a la orden negra para evitar que el libro blanco sea recuperado.

Khaas: … … … ¿Dónde estamos Iras?

Iras: Cerca de la puerta al infierno

Dargor: ¿Puedes… …puedes ver algo?

Tarish: No… …pero tenemos que seguir adelante… … ¿Qué es eso?

Khaas: Aullidos… … ¡vienen de todas partes!

Iras: Es Naroth, ¡corran!

Narrador: Así es como el temible Naroth los persigue, ellos no poseían el poder para enfrentarlo y por tanto no tenían otra opción más que huir, pero…

Lothen: ¿Qué pasa?

Iras: ¡El suelo!

Khaas: Es una avalancha.

Narrador: Las fuerzas de la naturaleza, lanza una ponte cúmulo de nieve. Incluso Naroth muere en el acto. Por suerte, los defensores logran sobrevivir.

Dargor: ¿Hay algún herido?… … ¿Iras?

Iras: Es la solitaria montaña… …y detrás de ella el lugar secreto. Prepárense para lo que yace detrás de esas rocas heladas.

Narrador: He ahí la legenda de ancestrales tormentos, el infierno en la Tierra. Una fortaleza que se estructuraba de un estilo gótico, con siete torres que parecía que rasgaban el cielo, siete son las legendas negras a las cuales deben enfrentar, descritas en el libro que obtuvieron en Ainor. El valor se convierte en virtud, la soledad es un mortal enemigo, pero de todos los peligros el peor es aquello que ha estado en Har-Kuun desde la caída de Nekron, un poderoso hechizo maligno al cual nadie conoce, el frío abrazo del miedo.

Las paredes llenas de lamentos de batallas libradas en la era de la mística Luna roja:

Narrador: Hace mucho, en los tiempos de la Luna roja, muchos habían muerto por tratar de recuperar el libro de Erian que había sido robado por la orden negra. Dichos caballeros y criaturas nunca vieron la luz del cielo, puesto que Har-Kuun había capturado sus almas y los convirtió en espectros dotados de una maldición al cual es imposible romper. Los cinco héroes se topan con dichos fantasmas y con sus poderes y valentía los enfrenta.

El acero los convertía en cenizas de plasma y las armas chocaban. No era una ilusión, pero de las cenizas el enemigo volvía más efectivo. Ellos no lograrían acabarlos a todos, la esperanza de desvanecía con el viento invernal que los azotaba. El ejército espectral los superaba en número y poder.

Tarish: Son demasiados, no podemos con todos.

Dargor: No hay que rendirse.

Khaas: Lucharemos hasta la muerte.

Narrador: Pero la luz lanza su ataque, los espíritus de viejos héroes aparecen para ayudarlos. Si, se veía como Tharos venía con Algar, Aresius, Arwald y Airin. Portando nuevos poderes para destruir a los espectros.

Dargor: Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Algar: Igualmente… …Aresius, cómo los detenemos.

Aresius: Solo Eloin sabe eso, pero su espíritu no puede entrar por el hechizo que está en estas paredes, puede convertirse en un enemigo más.

Dargor: ¿Hay alguna forma de romperlo?

Aresius: Lamentablemente no.

Dargor: Perfecto… …tengo una idea… …Iras, usa el hechizo de Loin.

Iras: De acuerdo.

Narrador: Mientras todos luchaban contra las almas, Iras invocaba un hechizo escrito en el libro de Loin que le permitía a Eloin entrar en Har-Kuun.

Eloin: Mis amigos, mis viejos compañeros yacen bajo la maldición de Har-Kuun, romperlo es imposible, pero para regresarlos temporalmente al abismo al cual desafortunadamente pertenecen. En medio del enemigo está la fuente, un viejo brujo que dominaba a las gárgolas, solo ellas pueden destruirlo de una vez y para siempre.

Dargor: Vankar, Vankar es la fuente de la maldición.

Algar: En todo caso hay que hacer tiempo.

Narrador: Los héroes luchaban con mayor valentía, el señor de la sombras se preparaba para invocar a sus viejos sirvientes.

Vankar: Finalmente… … ¡tontos, sus esfuerzos son en vano!

Aresius: Lo dudo.

Vankar: Tú de nuevo, siempre interfieres con los planes.

Aresius: No dejaremos que el mundo caiga.

Narrador: En ese entonces, cuando Aresius y Vankar luchaban, las gárgolas aparecen.

Dargor: Vankar, hoy es el momento en que serás destruido para siempre.

Vankar: ¡Traidor!

Dargor: Hermanos de la oscuridad, libérense de una vez de su viejo amo.

Narrador: Al momento en que los ángeles oscuros iniciaban el ataque, Vankar toma el control y Dargor lucha por liberarlos con su poder mental.

Khaas: Sea lo que sea que Dargor esté haciendo, será mejor que lo haga.

Tharos: Continúen, no nos fallará.

Vankar: El tonto de mi hijo cree que puede vencerme.

Aresius: Tiene más poder de lo que te imaginas.

Dargor: *Libérense, libérense*

Narrador: De pronto, el cuerpo del señor de las sombras es rodeado por oscuridad y luz, y en ese entonces las gárgolas se liberan de su opresor.

Vankar: No, imposible.

Aresius: Te lo dije.

Narrador: Las criaturas de la oscuridad se balancean contra el mago. Los espectros se desvanecen…

Tarish: Por fin, se acabó.

Eloin: Me temo que no es así, aún faltan síes desafíos más. No puedo ayudarlos.

Algar: Al igual que nosotros, nuestras almas no pueden ir más allá del segundo desafío.

Eloin: Tal y como lo dice el libro, este es el infierno en la Tierra, cuídense entre ustedes, la unión y la valentía son la clave para sobrevivir. Usen su ingenio para superar los desafíos y obtendrán la victoria.

Narrador: Y así fue como los héroes se entraron en lo profundo de las entrañas de la fortaleza gótica.

Perder no es una opción, el enfrentar a los fantasmas no significaba nada, los peligros se volverán peores conforme se acercan.

El laberinto de la interminable guerra:

Narrador: Después de encarar a un temible ejército de innumerables soldados fantasmales, los defensores de Gaia continúan con la jornada entre el infierno encarnado. Tras bajar varias escaleras, se encuentran con un obstáculo más difícil de superar, un laberinto lleno de gusanos gigantes que arrasaban todo a su paso. No sabían que el frío abrazo del miedo yacía ahí y que podía controlar las mentes de quien caiga ante su poder.

El laberinto era largo y mucho más peligroso que el que se encontraba en las cuevas de Dar-Kunor. Ninguno se separó, aun cuando parecía que la situación lo ameritaba, usando todos sus poderes para evadir a las bestias abismales y usando la inteligencia para resolver el misterio del camino… …los horrores los azotaban, al igual que el suspenso que hacía hervir los nervios y los sentidos.

Era como si una interminable guerra se librara entre esa neblina, la cordura deseaba abandonarlos, pero Dargor demostró una clara y valiente decisión de no rendirse. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que la salida estaba cerca, pero se debía tener total precaución… …solo se oía el crujir de la tierra y el paso gigantesco de los gusanos, babosos, corpulentos y hábiles. Cada paso parecía ser una pesadilla, Har-Kuun demostraba lo que proclamaba ser, la tortura y el sufrimiento dominaban en el aire. Pero fue la valentía del medio demonio que los impulsaba a seguir, su nuevo poder demostraba un nivel de seguridad casi divina, como si fuera un poderoso guardián de la luz que era mil veces más fuerte que los ángeles

Dargor: Ahí está, vamos.

Narrador: Pero justamente cuando los héroes estaban por llegar a su destino, un titánico gusano de seis cabezas se apareció.

Lothen: Oh por Dios.

Dargor: Manténganse de tras de mí.

Narrador: La única forma de pasar era enfrentando a la criatura…

Gigsar: No pasarán, antes un enigma han de responder.

Dargor: Pregunta y entonces tu respuesta obtendrás.

Gigsar: En estas tierra una maldición cae, la traición se eleva y el infortunio domina ¿A quién me refiero?

Narrador: Los héroes no entendían lo que decía, sin sentido alguno se formuló aquel desafío.

Gigsar: Responder bien y pasaran, equivocarse y perdidos están.

Narrador: Y por fuerza del destino y el instinto, Dargor responde…

Dargor: El frío del miedo es la maldición, un traidor se convertirá al caer ante ella y su muerte conocerá, pero con desgracia por la alianza de su amistad.

Gigsar: Impresionante, pueden pasar.

Iras: Un momento, ¿Cómo sabemos que nos permitirás el paso de regreso?

Gigsar: Innecesario eso será, sabemos que no regresarán, si es así, darles mi palabra.

Dargor: Lo juras por tu vida y en nombre del señor oscuro.

Gigsar: Lo juro.

Narrador: Tras el horror y terror inmovilizador que los golpeo por cada parte de sus cuerpos, los héroes traspasan el segundo desafío aun cuando portaran eternas marcas de sufrimiento. Los horrores que vivieron fueron tan indescriptibles que unos segundos parecían ser años y décadas, mas sabían que no fue así.

Ellos continuaron, sin saber que el frío abrazo del miedo ya domina la mente de uno de sus compañeros y este los traicionaría en el último acto por evitar que el bien triunfe.

Los espejos del abismo negro:

Narrador: Indescriptible fue lo que vivieron, pero el tercer desafío les aguardaba algo peor. Luego de bajar más escaleras, los héroes se topan con una espesa niebla que los separa y lentamente se crean ilusiones sobre su pasado. Que los haría vagar hasta caer a un profundo abismo negro donde el verdadero infierno los espera.

La princesa Lothen volvía a vivir cómo fue que su familia fue masacrada hace años atrás, sentía el gran impulso de corregir su error, pero solo era un espejismo.

El rey Tarish sueña cómo es que los elfos son masacrados en la era de su infancia. Cuando una tragedia había azotado a su pueblo por extraños seres que parecían provenir de las profundidades del océano.

Mientras que Iras veía a sus amigos ser masacrados por los demonios de la orden negra y veía cómo Nekron despertaba y los horrores que estaban escritos en el séptimo libro negro.

Khaas contemplaba la vez en que su padre lo había desterrado, la pena y la vergüenza lo habían aquejado por tanto tiempo que se convirtió en una profunda cicatriz.

Pero a diferencia de los demás, Dargor presenció muchas cosas. Recordó la época oscura, cuando yacía bajo el mando de Akron y este se presentó ante él y lo enfrentó en una pelea hasta la muerte.

Dargor: No es posible, tu alma yace en el infierno.

Akron: ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Este es el infierno en la Tierra. He vuelto para evitar que despiertes al hijo de mi señor.

Dargor: Ya lo veremos, soy más fuerte que antes y esta vez terminaré contigo como lo debí hacer tiempo atrás.

Narrador: El chocar del acero de sus espadas se escuchaba entre la oscuridad, pero el señor de las sombras no sabía que Akron lo llevaba hacia su perdición aun cuando parecía que perdía la batalla. No fue que despertó al escuchar un grito de horror, era Lothen quien sufría.

Akron: Tus amigos están perdidos y tú también.

Dargor: No lo creo. En el primer desafío, luego de vencer a Vankar, obtuve nuevos poderes.

Narrador: Y teniendo la punta de su espada apuntando hacia su costado de donde la poseía, la hoja de su arma es envuelta por un suave remolino.

Dargor: Ventisca infernal.

Narrador: Dargor posiciona velozmente al lado opuesto y una poderosa ráfaga de viento arrasó todo el pasillo, ahuyentando a la neblina y las ilusiones se esfumaron con ella. Los demás héroes despertaron y lograron darse cuenta de la trampa mortal. Vieron a lo lejos cómo Dargor derrotaba al señor oscuro y lo devolvía al infierno en donde pertenecía.

Tal vez, Har-Kuun no es el horror que los viejos cuentos decían o es que Dargor posee un poder más grande que cualquier ser viviente en la Tierra. Lo que sí, es que gracias a él, los defensores de Gaia logran avanzar sin contratiempos. Mientras que las gárgolas ayudaban a proteger el libro negro, la orden negra pierde la batalla, aún hay una salvación, pero nadie sabe que la profecía está cerca.

Los ecos demoniacos de un tiempo distante:

Narrador: Ahora que Dargor demostró su poder, los cinco héroes se dirigen al siguiente nivel, un lugar donde el tiempo se distorsiona por completo. Encontrando una extraña habitación lleno de espejos gigantes, que eran portales a tiempos distantes tanto del pasado como el futuro.

Dargor: Prepárense.

Narrador: El temor se había ido, los defensores se mantienen al tanto de cualquier anomalía presente, de los espejos salían demonios ancestrales que portaban armas dotadas del poder demoniaco. La magia y el poder chocaban, pero solo Tarish era el más débil, no lograba resistir y siempre debía ser protegido por sus compañeros. Esa vergüenza permite al frío abrazo del miedo dominar con facilidad su mente, aun así no se deba cuenta de lo que sucedía en su interior

Iras: Este lugar está infestado de criaturas malditas.

Dargor: Eso no importa, luchamos con honor y por un objetivo.

Narrador: Pronto, de los cristales reflejantes surgían criaturas que llevaban en sus demoniacas manos, armas de aspecto extraño. Metálicas y luminosas, que lanzaban un fuego explosivo.

Khaas: ¿Pero qué magia es esta?

Iras: No tengo idea, jamás he visto algo así.

Lothen: Son muy fuertes.

Tarish: No tenemos esperanza.

Dargor: No, te equivocas. Nosotros somos la esperanza…

Khaas: … …eso es, estas criaturas provienen del futuro.

Dargor: Eso no importa, somos más fuertes, hay que unir nuestras fuerzas.

Narrador: Y cada héroe usó su mejor ataque y con eso los espejos son destruidos y el desafío superado. Los defensores ya estaban cansados, sus energías estaban hasta el extremo, pero Dargor usó un viejo hechizo demoniaco y le dio una parte de su nuevo poder a sus compañeros. Ellos se repusieron totalmente…

El espacio muerto de los medio vivos:

Narrador: Al terminar de recuperar la energía, se dirigieron el siguiente salón, donde se enfrentarán a algo realmente difícil de superar. En el centro yacía un viejo demonio.

Crack: Vaya, vaya. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a contrincantes tan extraordinarios.

Khaas: ¿Quién eres?

Crack: Mi nombre es Crack, el verdadero maestro de las sombras. Dargor, crees haber aprendido todo sobre controlar las sombras, pero estás totalmente equivocado. Ahora te demostraré el verdadero poder de las sombras.

Narrador: El demonio cerró los ojos y las sombras de cada uno de los caballeros cobraron vida.

Iras: ¿Pero cómo?

Crack: J aja j aja ja, veamos su son tan fuertes.

Dargor: Esto nunca lo había visto antes.

Narrador: Los héroes luchaban con sus contrincantes, pero estos imitaban sus movimientos con total precisión.

Tarish: Por todos mis dioses.

Dargor: …

Crack: Luchen, luchen hasta que ya no puedan

Dargor: Eso ya lo veremos.

Narrador: El señor de las sombras cerró sus ojos y con su mente intentó controlar al enemigo.

Crack: Eso es imposible, cómo es que alguien que es medio humano pueda hacer tal cosa. No, apártense, se los ordeno.

Narrador: Pero las sombras no obedecían a Crack y este fue destrozado. Dargor cae… …tras unos minutos, el gran héroe despierta y nota que todos esperaban el momento, temían que su alma fuera arrancada por las paredes. Su despertar fue señal de alegría, en unos instantes se dirigirían hacia el nivel donde está cerca del final.

Las ruinas de odio y de un silencioso dolor:

Narrador: Los defensores suben escaleras y escaleras, y llegan a un cuarto extraño, lleno de cadenas, sangre y el olor de putrefacción. Parecía haber rastros de odio, ira, tragedia y un silencioso dolor que se conocía por el insoportable olor a muerte. El enardecido aire soplaba en toda la habitación, pero era un calor espectral, puesto que no había señales de vapor tal y como debería. Los ojos de los héroes ardían, debían encontrar la entrada mientras que el único sentido que no estaba bloqueado por la magia demoniaca, era el audio. Se mantenían unidos por el escuchar de sus voces, la vista, el taco y el olfato estaban completamente incapacitados.

Dargor: Tranquilos, respiren profundo, presiento que no hay alma o demonio en este lugar.

Narrador: Solo el hijo del dolor sabía cómo superar la prueba, por ser uno de los seres que han sido mejor entrenado en el mismo Dar-Kunor. Él recordaba todo su entrenamiento y así conseguiría la clave, pero necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos. Les explicó que debían agudizar sus sentidos, prestar atención a sus percepciones y solo así encontrarán la entrada para llegar a las entrañas de Har-Kuun. Pero al hacerlo, tras dos minutos, se escuchaban millones de murciélagos que chillaban con gran intensidad. Ninguno deseaba oír, mas ya era demasiado tarde y el ruido no cesaba mientras el calor los aplastaba y el olor trataba de derrumbarlos. Dargor realmente sentía estar en el infierno, sin embargo, su espíritu lo impulsaba a soportar los males y la tortura, si, yacían ante el poder de la agonía y el dolor.

El señor de las sombras usó un hechizo que había aprendido con las gárgolas, que le permitía ver sin importar nada.

Dargor: Vamos.

Narrador: El gran héroe encuentra la entrada y los guiaba para ya no sufrir más.

La puerta custodiada, el mágico libro blanco de Erian:

Narrador: Tal vez no pasó mucho tiempo estando entre las ruinas de odio, pero el sufrimiento y la agonía eran tan legendarios e insoportables que cada segundo parecía ser un siglo. Por fortuna, Dargor poseía lo necesario para escapar y ahora están cerca de obtener el libro blanco. Pero antes debían encarar un último desafío, sino luego de combatir el verdadero terror del infierno, Dargor usó una técnica que sanaría sus mentes, la misma que usó para superar la masacre que sucedió en el bosque.

Nadie lo creía, pero fue gracias a Dios y al señor de las sombras por la que el infierno solo fue un momento de dolor.

Ahora que sus mentes sanaron, ante ellos veían una puerta metálica, desconociendo que un viejo demonio lo custodiaba, su nombre era Caos.

Caos 1: ¿Quién osa ensuciar las tierras de Kron?

Iras: Somos los servidores de la luz.

Caos 3: Están aquí por el libro del ángel ¿No es así?

Caos 1: Solo pueden pasar aquellos que son de sangre negra.

Dargor: Soy el indicado, soy medio demonio. En mis venas corre la antigua sangre de Hargor.

Caos 2: Nosotros seremos quienes juzgarán eso.

Narrador: El animal infernal observa a Dargor y se da cuenta de que en realidad es un traidor e intentan aplastarlo.

Caos: No eres uno de nosotros, los traidores como tú merecen la muerte.

Iras: Será mejor que nos dejes pasar.

Caos 2: Hacer eso es traición ante nuestro señor.

Caos 3: La resurrección de Nekron está cerca… …ustedes tienen el séptimo libro.

Caos: Entreguen lo que nos pertenece y sus almas serán salvadas.

Khaas: Sobre nuestro cadáver.

Caos: Que así sea.

Narrador: El enorme monstruo intenta aplastarlos con sus patas, pero todos son muy ágiles y listos como para dejarse caer ante la muerte.

Justamente cuando el toro estaba a punto de aplastar a Lothen, Dargor velozmente la rescata, cargando la enorme pesuña del animal.

Dargor: No permitiré que mueras.

Caos 3: *Él es…*

Narrador: Dargor logra levantar la pesuña y esto provoca que el demonio caiga. Y el señor de las sombras clava su espada al corazón de la bestia. Más tarde, los héroes traspasan la puerta de metal y entran a una habitación con esferas de fuego incendiadas. Aparentemente eran almas de guerreros y reyes caídos, y en el centro de la sala estaba la estatua de un dragón que custodiaba lo que buscaban.

Lo que muchos creían que solo era una leyenda estaba acostado enfrente de Iras, allí estaba… …el libro de Erian, el libro de los santos ángeles, el testamento de todos los cielo llamando al mago. Mientras que el dragón negro hecho de piedra lo amenazaba con sus alas extendidas, a medida que se acercaba, su corazón latía. Iras liberó su miedo y en el instante abrió el libro. Lo que Erian escribió hace cinco mil años estaba finalmente ante sus ojos.

Dargor: ¡Maldito elfo de las cuevas!

Khaas: Tarish, en nombre de Dios ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Iras: ¿Estás loco?

Tarish: Hago lo que tendría que haber hecho.

Narrador: El abrazó del miedo reveló su existencia al momento en que Tarish actuó, Iras yacía en sus manos en el filo de su daga y el libro blanco en las manos de Khaas.

Dargor: ¡Déjalo ir!

Tarish: Dame el libro y perdonaré la vida de este viejo mago

Lothen: Traidor.

Iras: Él no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Tarish: Oh no, sé muy bien lo que hago.

Narrador: Khaas y Dargor intentaban salvar a Iras de la manos de su aliado quien se convirtió en enemigo.

Tarish: ¡Dámelo o él morirá!

Khaas: Muy bien… …toma el libro, pero deja a Iras.

Iras: ¡No!...

Narrador: Tarish lucha por obtener el libro.

Tarish: ¡Tontos! ¡Esto pertenece a la orden negra!

Dargor: ¡Déjalo, déjalo!

Narrador: Y entre la confusión y el conflicto, Khaas resulta herido.

Khaas: ¡Ah, estoy sangrando!

Narrador: El rey va por un pasadizo secreto para salir de la fortaleza, portando la salvación del mundo.

Iras: No dejes que se escape… …¡ve detrás de él! Tenemos que recuperar el libro.

Dargor: ¡Voy a volver con él!

Narrador: El medio demonio perseguía al traidor por evitar que el libro se pierda, estando en el primer nivel, los contrincantes luchaban. Mientras que Iras yacía herido y un increíble dolor se disparó a través de su cabeza, todos veían a Dargor luchando contra Tarish… …se escuchó el choque del acero.

Después de tanto intentar vencerlo, él ganó. Pero antes de morir, el rey elfo pudo romper algunas páginas del libro de Erian y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Sus corazones se llenaban por el triste destino que ahora esconderá la nieve, pronto la herida sanará, la sombra de una eternidad que converge en una nueva luz que en el aire quema la singularidad. Se podía ver su palidez, culpable de la muerte sagrada.

Sobre majestuosos picos se saluda a los reyes caídos, grandes guerreros nacidos para ganar por el celestial acero ardiente. Millones de espadas y escudos en el frío viento flameante. Tras las oscuras puertas, el pecado primordial dominó por revelar leyendas negras. La leyenda finalmente fue revelada.

Dargor: *Tarish, tu sangre colorea la nieve ¿Por qué has elegido la mentira? Tal vez tu alma descanse en paz y todavía ascendías al resplandor del cielo*

Narrador: Las palabras de Erian ya estaban en sus manos, pueden cesar las lágrimas congeladas de los ángeles, el camino todavía es muy largo. La antigua sabiduría sagrada es la gran esperanza para todo hombre, para los incontables reinos, para todo el mundo conocido. Los espíritus del invierno y de la valentía los guiaba en su camino entre los peligros de aquella fría tierra, las antiguas páginas no se pueden perder, lo más difícil de la jornada aún no ha comenzado.

Cuando Iras recobró el conocimiento, pudo ver a Dargor y a su alrededor un manto de nieve. Sabía que habían sobrevivido aunque estaban atormentados por el dolor y ver el libro en sus manos, sintió la gran fortuna que cargaban. Ahí estaba toda la divina sabiduría de los ángeles, contenida en esas antiguas páginas. Cansados y agotados lograron llegar a la villa de Nairin, en el lado oriental de las blancas montañas.

Después de haberse curado por las mágicas artes de los elfos, Iras pudo examinar los misterios del trabajo de Erian, pero lo que descubrió nunca lo esperó. Las palabras del ángel no estaban completamente claras, mas eran trágicas y proféticas.

Muy pronto, encararían una guerra sin precedentes, una última batalla. Mientras que desde lo más profundo del infierno, el espíritu de siete demonios alados volaba sobre el fuego del pecado, listos para su despertar y preparar el regreso de su señor oscuro. Pero nadie sabía que solo un ser, el más poderoso de todos ellos, poseía el poder para darle el verdadero fin a las guerras primordiales.

La última batalla llevada del caos a la eternidad

El despertar de Thanor y el nacimiento de un nuevo dios

Narrador: Tras dejar el terror de las paredes del poderoso Har-Kuun y mientras el mago era testigo de lo que el libro blanco describía, la orden negra recuperaba la fortaleza.

Las sagradas palabras de Erian fueron llenadas con el poder de los ángeles, su significado era tan claro como el brillante flujo de los arroyos. Hablaban de la última de las guerras primordiales y del momento cuando Thanor, el dragón negro, se volvió contra Nekron. Y cómo les reveló a los ángeles el lugar donde este se escondía, incluso describió que cuando el impío hijo de Kron descubrió esto, su rabia quebró la Tierra.

Por muchos años e incluso décadas fue lo que duraron las guerras primordiales, muchos perdieron la vida, incluyendo a viejos amigos ángeles. Pero sé que murieron con honor al luchar contra al malvado hijo del dios impío. Los dioses nos habían confesado que la derrota de Nekron no era el final y que muy pronto resucitaría para vengarse. Apenas fue que mi escuadrón y yo derrotamos a los siete demonios al convertirlos en piedra, luego de un duro y largo combate, mas temo que quizás no fue suficiente como para detener la profecía del caballero demonio. Por lo que le comiendo a quien lea esto, termine con nuestra guerra de una vez por todas.

Recuerdo que los dioses de la luz me confesaron que los demonios inmortales podían ser derrotados por un octavo demonio que estaba tan lleno de venganza por el dolor que le causaron, aun cuando estaba ciego por el terror de la tortura suprema y que ahora espera para ser despertado.

Deben encontrar sus ojos que fueron convertidos en joyas que yacen esparcidas por todo el mundo. Deben enfrentar duros retos, mucho más difíciles que el infierno mismo, puesto que encontrarán lugares donde el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionan y sus propios ideales y morales se verán afectadas.

Un nuevo trozo de esperanza es tallado en él al luchar contra un destino mortal y encarar la interminable guerra al cual sé que será llevada del caos a la eternidad.

Narrador: En cuestión de minutos, la orden del dragón blanco intenta convencer al resto de los reinos a unírseles para enfrentar a la orden negra que se preparaba para una batalla final entre el bien y el mal. Pero parecía ser una misión imposible de cumplir por la falta de pruebas.

Dargor: Son unos tontos, la orden negra está creciendo a una velocidad acelerada.

Narrador: Los gobernantes no hacían caso hasta que Iras lee un fragmento del libro blanco. Fue como si un ángel hablara y su alma se elevara desde las ruinas de odio.

Pronto, el enemigo se preparará para la última batalla, al sentir miedo y temor por perder las tierras donde la vida es negada.

Los siete demonios inmortales se liberarán de su prisión de piedra y entonces abrirán un portal hacia el infierno para traer de vuelta a más demonios que perdieron la vida en el transcurso de las guerras entre el cielo y el infierno. Si los reinos del mundo entero no se unen, entonces mis esfuerzos, las del cielo y hasta de los dioses mismos serán en vano.

Les suplico que liberen a las tierras nórdicas de las garras de la oscuridad, ahí donde yace el espacio muerto por todos lados, sombras grises que no emiten ni un sonido, el reino del caos nacido por los oscuros pensamientos.

Narrador: Las palabras tenían un poder que convenció a los reyes, aún había esperanza para salvarnos. Sin embargo, Iras le cuenta a Dargor sobre el dragón Thanor y la misión de recuperar sus ojos para despertarlo y así destruir a los siete demonios de una vez por todas.

Dargor: Si es tan urgente la misión, en todo caso necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más poderoso que nosotros.

Iras: Conozco a alguien que posee todos los conocimientos de la magia, quizás nos pueda ayudar.

Narrador: En unos minutos, Iras va en busca de Etherus, el mago maestro quien sabía secretos profundos. Dargor reúne al resto de los defensores y estos se equipan con lo mejor que pueden. Junto con el espíritu Eloin y la sabiduría que yacía en el libro blanco, un nuevo capítulo comenzó.

Entre el espacio muerto, sombras grises, oscuros pensamientos, la orden negra se prepara para recibir a los siete demonios inmortales y se enlistaban todas las criaturas que yacían en la fortaleza gótica.

En lo lejos, el mundo entero se aliaba para enfrentarlos con bravura, elfos, lobos, hadas, dragones y hombres se unirían en uno solo y poderoso ejército, solo así se podía encarar al enemigo y terminar la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, todo ser vivo que estaría dispuesto a luchar para mantener la luz en la Tierra, mientras que los inocentes estaban a salvo en un lugar secreto al cual ningún demonio conocía.

Los defensores estaban listos para enfrentar los retos más difíciles que el universo podía ofrecer. Pero el espíritu se llenaba de un nuevo sentimiento, algo dentro de él, no, más allá de él yace el poder que se expande por su cósmica voluntad. Un misterioso secreto del universo que muy pronto desataría el más grande poder, más grande que los infiernos, más grande que el cosmos e incluso más grande que cualquier dios haya existido.

Comienza la búsqueda, hacia el infinito:

Al buscar, varias pistas han de hallar y así el camino encontrar. Por medio de portales a mundos desconocidos que probaran su valentía y poder. Busquen las escarlatas que velan en el sentido del olvido por los cielos, en donde la noche nunca toca la tierra por el brillo de perlas en torres titánicas de metal y acero.

Arde en él la intensidad, la locura y la verdad, aun cuando fue traicionado por su oscuro pasado.

Narrador: Los defensores debían encontrar las señales para encontrar el primer lugar donde estaba el primer pedazo de una de las joyas. El espíritu les indica el camino que estaba cerca donde estaban… …tras dos días de cabalgar, los héroes encuentran una extraña porción de espacio que undulaba como el agua.

Al entrar, ellos ven un mundo distinto, lleno de torres metálicas, torres que tocaban el cielo, la Luna podía verse, mas la oscuridad parecía haber sido asesinada por las brillantes luces de distintos colores. Parecía que eran humanos viviendo en una estrella de roca.

Eloin: Tener cuidado mis amigos, aquí tal vez seamos como fantasmas, pero aquí los peligros son desconocidos.

Narrador: Los cinco héroes no comprendían, buscaban con toda prisa para terminar con la octava guerra primordial antes de que empiece. Pero todos se pierden al momento de ser atacados por un mar de humanos, entre ellos había pequeños espacios por los cuales parecía imposible atravesar. Lo peor fue que entre tantos humanos y extrañas máquinas, se escuchaba miles de voces extrañas que pronunciaban miles de preguntas entre uno y otro fragmento del tiempo. Preguntas, pensamientos y palabras que al escucharlas eran enfermizas y los abrumaba. No podían pensar, sus oídos estaban a punto de explotar por el dolor del suspiro que parecía fundirse en un destino desconocido.

Pero el bravo demonio concentró toda su ira y la libera para callar las voces, una gran ráfaga de fuego estelar, una tormenta de llamas divinas que arrasaba todo a su paso. La ira del señor de las sombras y así los defensores se salvan. Ellos son lanzados fuera de aquel extraño mundo con el pedazo en sus manos.

Su fuego se filtrará en los océanos del vacío y los gritos silenciosos entre el fuego y las lágrimas. Bajo la tierra, marcas de una cruel y antigua batalla, las marcas de la ciudad extinguida por los no vivos.

Narrador: La frase era enigmática, Eloin les mostraba el camino hacia el próximo lugar. Bajo del agua, ahí yacía una antigua ciudad que en los tiempos de la tercera era fue arrasada por los malvados demonios que servían al mando del dios impío antes de lo que ahora es.

Con la magia del mago Etherus y la princesa Lothen, los héroes se sumergieron en las profundidades de un antiguo trazo de océano. Se encuentran con los restos de una trágica batalla, el resultado de cuando el mal vence. Un destino al cual también obtendría el mundo si no se apresuraban.

Por desgracia, no se encontraba nada y en ese entonces, Dargor obtuvo una idea sobre lo que se debía hacer.

Dargor: Eloin, ven conmigo.

Narrador: Y el medio demonio osó dejar el escudo acuático, junto con Eloin se adentraron en lo profundo de una vieja estructura… …si, ahí estaba el trazo, en las manos de un cadáver, el cadáver de un extraño ser con miles de brazos.

Eloin: Cuidado valiente caballero, que una trampa hay tras tomar lo que hemos encontrado.

Narrador: Igual lo tomó y la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse. Con gran velocidad nadó, pero no lo logró. El aire se le acababa, en unos minutos no respiraría. Los demás se acercaron y trataron de liberar a su amigo… …sin embargo, no obtuvieron resultado alguno.

Etherus: Es inútil, no hay nada que hacer.

Lothen: No, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Khaas: Lothen tiene razón, no podemos dejarlo ahí.

Eloin: Se lo advertí y aun así no me escuchó.

Iras: Sigamos intentando.

Narrador: Mientras seguían luchando por salvarlo, Dargor usa sus poderes con su espada para combatir contra la muerte que pronto lo alcanzaría, las sombras, la luz, el viento y el fuego… …entre la oscuridad, la mismísima muerte se presentó.

Muerte: Finalmente eres mío.

Narrador: Intentó combatirlo, pero no podía tocarlo y cuando se le acercó, el agua se enfrió. Las aguas de ese lugar parecían ser las mismas que las pantanosas aguas de Dar-Kunor, pero quizás no saldría con vida esta vez.

Dargor comienza a ver su vida pasar por sus ojos y en la mayoría de ellas veía a su madre y en unos instantes veía a Lothen y entonces escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Eso lo impulsó a continuar sin rendirse y su ira nuevamente despertó, la hoja de su arma se rodeó de agua bendita y ahuyentó a la muerte misma. Con ese poder, hizo un agujero y entonces se salvó.

Los defensores regresan con Dargor sosteniendo el pedazo de joya.

Agua, fuego, viento y tierra surgirán en nombre de la sagrada fuerza. Ahora hacia el infinito deber ir, en un mundo que está más allá del cielo. Lleno de un polvoriento espejismo, sentimientos ocultos devorados por la roja arena, donde súbitos vórtices de atormentadas almas malditas giran por el horror de un cruel pasado. Verán rostros de solitaria tristeza, sentirán un melancólico susurro y conocerán la existencia de una célula de silencia materia, que trata de evolucionar hacia una nueva forma de vida. Ahí había ancestral carne y sangre, que ahora grita por venganza.

Bajo su inestable superficie el suelo no deja de sacudirse, ahí.

Narrador: Sabían que un nuevo reto los esperaba, pero no sabían que tan difícil sería. Eloin los conduce a un lugar al cual ningún hombre estuvo… …ellos cabalgan día y noche hasta llegar a un puerto y mientras navegaban veían los barcos que se dirigían al lugar donde muy pronto se libraría la batalla final.

En cuestión de tres días, los defensores llegan a una enigmática isla.

Eloin: Síganme… …aquí es mis amigos. Un lugar que solo los muertos conocemos y que nos ayudará a llegar a donde debemos ir.

Narrador: Eloin les muestra el portal que los ayudaría a llegar a aquel mundo reinado por señores arenosos. Un círculo rocoso rodeado de extrañas piedras con formas que parecen ser ángeles. Y de ahí surgió un unicornio alado.

Eloin: Ustedes vayan, tengo prohibido ir a donde irán. Pero los esperaré en el barco.

Narrador: Y el animal puro los llevó al planeta al cual aguardaba la pieza. Al llegar se podía ver un círculo de almas de piedra atrapadas en desérticas tormentas, encadenados a la agonía, los fantasmas de un polvoriento mundo olvidado los esperaba para ponerlos a prueba. Juntos partieron y juntos encontrarían lo que buscaban. Sin embargo, la tormenta se intensifica y los defensores son separados y lanzados con bravura… …tras un tiempo inconsciente, Dargor despierta solo y en su alrededor pura arena roja. Ante él se presentó una de las almas torturadas y le contó que en su vida vio como los demonios destrozaron su civilización bajo el mando del primer hijo de Kron.

Alma: Recuerdo los tormentos, la destrucción y la perdida de todo aquel que vivía en este mundo. El innombrable nos quitó todo solo para complacer a su padre maldito.

Dargor: Hemos venido por un pedazo de joya que se dice yace en estas tierras.

Alma: Si, sé dónde está. Sígueme y te lo mostraré.

Dargor: Antes debo buscar a mis amigos.

Alma: También sé dónde están, pero debes elegir. Tus amigos o el precioso objeto.

Dargor: Debemos hacer ambos, Nekron pronto despertará.

Alma: Los fantasmas de este mundo sabemos sobre lo que sucede en la Tierra, mas no me está permitido hacer ambos actos.

Dargor: En todo caso, elijo a mis amigos. No perderé a otro miembro.

Narrador: El alma atormentada guía al señor de las sombras hacia donde estaban los demás defensores, en cuestión de minutos se reagrupan y entonces continúan con su búsqueda.

Alma: Este mundo está maldecido, no podrán encontrarlo.

Etherus: Debes ayudarnos, no dejes que nuestro planeta le suceda lo mismo al tuyo.

Alma: Está prohibido, la maldición nos atormenta sin piedad.

Dargor: Ayúdanos y te prometo que no descansaré hasta haberlos liberado, te dio mi palabra como caballero.

Alma: … ... ¿tú eres medio demonio?

Dargor: Así es.

Alma: Entonces toma, he estado cuidándolo hasta que llegaras. Libera al dragón y termina con nuestra maldición.

Narrador: Después, los cinco héroes regresaron con el unicornio alado y este los devolvió a la Tierra. En el barco, el libro blanco describe los tiempos antes de que Nekron naciera.

A muchos se les ha robado su realidad, todo bajo las garras de los hijos de Kron. El primero no lograba complacer a su padre hasta que destruyó un próspero planeta conocido como Aelin, el mundo de la esperanza. Ahí podían refugiarse los que perdieron la esperanza y los exiliados.

Por desgracia, el primogénito decidió que destruir el planeta y dejarlo bajo la tortura eterna a seres inocentes, fue suficiente como para satisfacer al dios del infierno. Sus esperanzas por ver la luz una vez más fue apocada por el tiempo y ahora solo está la esencia de almas traicionadas entre la Luna y las estrellas.

Narrador: Más adelante, el libro mágico también describió el lugar donde estaba el siguiente pedazo. Ya faltaba poco, dos más y entonces cumplirán con su objetivo. Mientras que la orden negra y el mundo entero se preparaba, en cuestión de dos semanas, la batalla final comenzaría y con ella el inicio de la octava guerra primordial.

En el crepúsculo rosado del otoño nacerá su heredero, el mundo entero no olvidará su nombre. El próximo reto será aún más difícil, un lugar donde las almas no olvidarán aquel día y tampoco su nombre, ella los guiará. Por lo que el infierno le hiso, su dolor fluirá en las ennegrecidas venas de su alma, lo atormentará su lado más oscuro por penas infernales, la fría noche eterna. Ahí surgió él, ahí nació y de tras lo seguía el caos encarnado.

Narrador: Eloin los dirige a un nuevo lugar, parecido a la isla. Solo que aquí yacía un portal sobre una pequeña pirámide.

Eloin: Este portal también está prohibido, continúen sin mí.

Narrador: Y el brillo de la luz lunar activó un extraño mecanismo. En cuestión de minutos se toparon con el mundo al cual el libro lo describía como Mornir, el lugar donde Nekron nació y con él trajo el caos sobre este planeta. Se podía oír los miles y miles de lamentos de almas que eran atormentadas, un lugar peor que el infierno. La voz de testigos de la destrucción, la agonía y la encarnación del ser más malvado. El rastro de eones de una salvaje oscuridad.

Aquí estaba el alma de difuntos que eran rasgadas por penas infernales que no paraban de caer en tinieblas. El dolor tocaba las ennegrecidas venas del alma de Dargor, exaltando su ira. No se veía luz alguna más la que de una fría noche congelada en el tiempo. Ríos de sangre llenos de pecados y mentiras, los tormentos eran como rimas nocturnas que surgían por el profano orgullo. Los fantasmas de ahí pronunciaban palabras sin sentido, Temblor, Grieta, Desafío, Choque.

Entre todos ellos, el alma de una inocente se les presentó.

Alma: ¿Podría ser tú el elegido?

Iras: Respóndele

Dargor: Si.

Alma: Buscan el trozo de la joya, tú portas la eterna llama de la esperanza. El que glorifica a los ángeles y lucha su bendita guerra. El único que puede enfrentar a la bestia y a cada hijo del demonio. Libera tu mente poderoso señor de las sombras, pues muchos no se dan cuentan de lo es capaz, de lo malvado que es.

Dargor: Nekron.

Alma: Si, al nacer en este planeta, trajo el caos encarnado. Su niñez nunca fue normal, siempre había muerte por donde pasaba, siendo consciente de lo que él era. Todos sufrimos por lo que hizo, inició una terrible guerra y concluyó cuando se dirigió a un hermoso planeta al cual sabemos que llaman Tierra. Su horda de demonios nos destruyó por completo. ¿Creen que los habitantes de Aelin sufren? No, nosotros yacemos… …yacemos en el tormento infernal.

Dargor: Hemos venido por el pedazo de joya.

Alma: Muchos lo han hecho y todos han fallado, solo uno de nosotros pudo liberarse para guiar a los verdaderos héroes.

Lothen: Eloin, él pudo escapar.

Alma: Así es.

Etherus: En todo caso, dinos dónde está.

Narrador: Luego, ella les mostró el camino, por donde las voces del tormento se escuchaban más fuerte. Nadie que fuera humano soportaría el dolor que emite el sonido de la tortura eterna. Los rastros de lo que era capaz el impío hijo de Kron.

Alma: Derriben las puertas del infierno.

Dargor: Prometo que los salvaré, ningún inocente no debe sufrir este futuro.

Narrador: Dargor se hizo pasar por algo llamado elegido, pero no sabe que su destino va más de los secretos del espacio colisionante, tras la propagación salvaje del poder estelar, el oscuro paraíso que llena un nuevo arte que rompe el concepto del tiempo, rompiendo pasado, presente y futuro. La brillante gracia por siempre existirá en él, permitiendo a los núcleos de evolución de vida galáctica liberarse.

Las almas tortuosas no paraban de gritar, los héroes se derrumbaban y caían al no poder continuar, pero el poder Dargor floreció de nuevo. Él liberó su mente ante todo ruido, agonía, desgarro del alma y entonces creó un refugio con la tierra del planeta.

Etherus: Espera… …iré contigo.

Dargor: No lo creo, debes descansar.

Etherus: No me llamaron para ser un inútil.

Dargor: … …muy bien.

Narrador: Ambos, con el libro blanco, partieron hacia las profundidades. Su camino terminó al encontrar una cripta gigante con extrañas escrituras, mismas que parecían provenir del libro. Pero el lenguaje era tan antiguo que solo Iras podía traducirlo. Etherus intentó, mas no lo logró. Por suerte, la mente del mago maestro se conforma con un gran idea. Combinar ambas mentes, los conocimientos de ambos quizás sería suficiente como para conocer la traducción. Tras mucho tiempo intentarlo…

Dargor: Es inútil, no podemos con esto.

Etherus: No debemos rendirnos, no llegamos hasta aquí solo para arrepentirse.

Dargor: ¿No lo entiendes? Solo Iras posee el conocimiento como para traducir las escrituras y no puede salir del refugio que cree. Los gritos de los agonizantes no cesan.

Etherus: Es por eso que debemos hacerlo nosotros.

Dargor: No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Etherus: Escucha, escucha. Debes recordar por quienes estás luchando, en el nombre de la madre Gaia y todo el mundo. Prometiste liberar las almas de Aelin y Mornir.

Narrador: El tormento tocaba en lo más profundo del lado oscuro del medio demonio, incluso el rastro de destrucción del temible Nekron es tan grande, no se imagina de lo que es capaz, con una ira tan grande y la sed de venganza. La Tierra sería víctima del peor caos que haya existido. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que traerá el caballero demonio. Incluso parecía que sería mejor estar del lado de la oscuridad… …pero Dargor recordó aquellas palabras que quedaron grabadas en su ser, lo que lo liberó hace tiempo atrás, permitiéndole ver la luz una vez más y ahora es su turno. Su alma se llenó con un sentimiento nuevo, algo totalmente inexplicable. Como si fuera un hermoso arte de sentimientos, recuerdos y previsiones de una nueva vida que estaba por venir al mundo. Pasado, presente y futuro se fundieron en él y así se desencadenó un nuevo poder. Lo que le permitiría cumplir con su palabra.

Pronto, tuvo una visión de entes extraños, los poseedores del conocimiento que eran difíciles de definir. Guardianes de los secretos de terciopelo se le revelaron y de ahí supo la antigua inscripción.

Dargor: Ahora lo sé… …tras otro día hay otro tiempo. Tras otra palabra hay otro pensamiento. Tras otro pecado hay otra esperanza. Otra llama que quema divinamente, puesto que sabe que siempre habrá otra razón para despertar y vivir esta vida, todo porque una vez más pertenezco a las estrellas.

Narrador: En ese preciso instante, tras esta pronunciación que parecía contener el poder de la tragedia divina. La piedra se rompió y el pedazo de joya flotó ante él. Solo faltaba uno más.

Por desgracia, el día había llegado, la orden negra estaba lista y el portal se abrió. Los héroes regresan y sabrían que muy pronto, nuevamente se libraría una sangrienta lucha comenzaría, el inicio de la octava guerra primordial. Un sombrío pasado esculpido en odio está listo para regresar, el señor de las sombras sabía que este era su momento, su oportunidad para demostrar quién es en realidad. Surgiendo desde la sombra de terror humano, le permitiría provocar la caída de los no nacidos. El eléctrico silencio de la sagrada fuerza del trueno pronto sería cayado por la valentía de cada ser que defenderá a la Tierra de un temible destino mortal. La solitaria luz solar podría volver a tocar las tierras nórdicas.

Todos ellos maldecidos a estar demente, los mal nacidos se ahogarían. Todos tragados por el olvido de la oscuridad al cual el elegido perteneció, almas olvidadas por Dios.

En su corazón yace el destino de los ángeles, en su nombre, miedo y dolor. Violencia y matanza quemarán los pecados y lavará las manos de los hombres de la edad media. Tormenta una vez más, cuyo nombre es susurrado en el aire. En fuego estelar arderá para salvar el destino no escrito de nuestro mundo. Terremotos y volcanes.

Agua, fuego, tierra y viento surgirán. Como un ciclón, un tornado de nuevo desde el caos a la eternidad.

Narrador: El último trozo se encontraba en las profundidades de Dar-Kunor, el poderoso Dargor se dirigió y con sus poderes nadó en las pantanosas aguas heladas, entre los dientes de los mortíferos demonios acuáticos. Ya no le temía a nada y aprendió que quien se levante de la oscuridad para llegar a la luz sería el ser más fuerte que el mundo haya visto.

Mientras tanto, el escenario estaba listo, bajo la luz de un terrorífico eclipse y nubes cubriendo la nieve. Los cuernos de guerra sonaban en el helado viento, los ecos de los antiguos miedos respiraban de nuevo. Pronto, en los confines de las tierras nórdicas, el futuro de nuestro mundo sería decidido.

La batalla final comenzó, guerreros y dragones de las tierras medias, caballeros desde las occidentales llanuras rocosas, elfos de los grandiosos y majestuosos lagos verdes y valientes corazones del Sur y el helado Norte. La astral alineación mostraba todo su poder, todos lis para recibir el santo signo de las estrellas. Son ellas las que mostraban el verdadero rostro del pecado, y así como el último signo, el último gran eclipse. Los malditos hijos de los infiernos marchando desde los rincones de la Tierra, para dominar el destino del mundo.

Nadie mostraba el terror que se sentía, la luz los esperaba, nadie podía detenerlos. Los infiernos se colapsarían de nuevo en ese día de juicio y ardiente ira, con el rastro de la colisión de titanes, ira, odio.

Todos luchaban en nombre de sus ideales y la moral que los regía, para defender sus tierras, la inocencia y el amor. Tal y como lo profecito el séptimo libro negro, pero el final se desconoce por completo.

Si, entre increíbles lagos e impresionantes cascadas, los valientes héroes encontrarán su destino, cabalgando y enfrentando la negra tormenta, bajo la furia del viento y con el más duro choque del acero. Valientes héroes levantaban sus espadas por el bienestar del mundo. Aunque se sentía poderosos terremotos, se escuchaban el crujir de invencibles truenos que ahora desatan su máxima potencia. Se sentía que los ángeles levantaban sus alas en esa nueva y horrible guerra. Pronto, que los sentimientos de la luz envíen al viento nórdico a congelar cualquier miedo en sus corazones, todo unidos por un ángel que habló, todos contra los no nacidos. Cada ser maldito que mora en contra del saber y la esperanza sea destrozado con tal brutalidad.

Mientras tanto, los defensores de Gaia se enfrentaban a los obstáculos de la batalla, Khaas sabía que un líder era necesario para guiarlos a la victoria.

Khaas: Ellos me necesitan.

Dargor: Ve.

Narrador: Iras, Etherus, Eloin, Lothen y Dargor se dirigían hacia la fortaleza gótica. El mago maestro efectuó el hechizo para que el espíritu pudiera traspasar sus puertas de tinieblas. Por medio de un pasadizo secreto descrito por el mágico libro de Erian, la estatua de Thanor se transportaría en el lugar donde sería despertado. Pero antes de llegar, Naroth aparece y todos lo combatieron. Parecía que solo Dargor tenía el poder para combatirlo, sin embargo, eso no evitó que Lothen cayera en muerte ante el demonio.

Dargor: ¡NOOOO!

Narrador: Con toda su ira acumulada, los seis elementos, agua, fuego, tierra, viento, luz y oscuridad se fusionaron en un solo ataque que destrozó por completo el alma del asesino. Ni la muerte presente podía creer lo que sucedía. Sin darse cuenta, Koras apareció sin aviso previo y se dirigió a ambos con velocidad y cautela. Etherus se interpuso y lo mató con un potente hechizo que le costó la vida. El rostro de Lothen se llenaba de felicidad, sabía que no sobreviviría y muy pronto se reuniría junto con su familia en el cielo. Mas el medio demonio deseaba lo contrario. Finalmente, la princesa muere.

Dargor: Descuida, te salvaré. Te lo prometo.

Iras: Debemos apresurarnos.

Dargor: Espera… …Eloin, llévate su cuerpo a un lugar seguro, vuela lejos, entre las sombras no te verán.

Eloin: De acuerdo amigo mío.

Narrador: En cuestión de minutos, las noticias de la victoria sobre el mal se expandieron como un relámpago por toda la tierra, esta batalla terminó con el ejército de las tinieblas en total derrota. Su profana sangre corría a través de la nieve y convirtiéndose en negra bajo el glorioso Sol de las tierras nórdicas, por desgracia, el eclipse aún seguía. La verdadera victoria aún no llegaba.

Iras: El momento ha llegado, debemos apresurarnos.

Dargor: De acuerdo.

Narrador: Ambos empujaban la estatua hasta el lugar indicado, los pedazos se unieron mágicamente y de ahí surgieron las joyas.

Iras: Los ángeles nos hablan.

Dargor: Estas vibraciones…

Narrador: Y los demonios inmortales volaban sobre el cielo y todos sentían que la esperanza se había ido.

Iras: … …no, mira a la estatua, mira a Thanor… …mira.

Narrador: El espíritu de Thanor se levantó desde los abismos, donde Nekron lo había torturado en cuerpo y alma, después de su traición en la última de las guerras primordiales… …cuando el espíritu legó a la estatua… …la Tierra tembló.

Dargor: Vuela… …vuela poderoso Thanor, por tu venganza y nuestra libertad.

Narrador: Finalmente, una profecía atrapada entre helados vientos se liberó, en el día del último terrorífico eclipse, rompiendo los escudos del abismo. Los oscuros esclavos de la bestia pronto se arrastrarían en la sombra de los sangrados mundos oscuros, mostrando su rostro, desafiándolos a todos con el fuego que surgía de su boca. El cielo se prendía legendariamente, un épico choque de inmortales, el fuego llovía sin detenerse. El caos del aire de los cielos nórdicos sobre la fortaleza del caballero demonio. No importaba si era un dragón condenado a abandonar su mundo, era liderado por los ángeles y ahora inflama todo el cielo del Norte.

Una lucha por el gobierno de la Tierra.

Un sacrificio es necesario para detener un nuevo infierno, una mística arma, el hechizo prohibido.

Narrador: La espada esmeralda estaba ahí, bajo la luz de la alineación cósmica. El señor de las sombras sabía que el guerrero de hielo lo había dejado para que ellos la usaran. No, no era una ilusión, era totalmente real.

Iras: Dioses de la luz… …ángeles de las más altas esferas cósmicas… …mi amigo Etherus, mago maestro de la orden del dragón blanco, dio su vida por estas amadas tierras. Gracias a él, Koras, el más poderoso de los siete demonios, fue derrotado.

Narrador: Las súplicas del mago fueron escuchadas y le concedieron al dragón negro el poder para vencer a sus enemigos de una vez por todas… …entonces, Thanor regresó victorioso después de destruir a los seis demonios alados restantes en la oscuridad del eclipse. Guiado por la divina luz de los ángeles, él los mató a todos, uno por uno. Y así frustrando los oscuros planes de Nekron y hecho esto entró en la sala principal y mágicamente regresó a ser piedra. Los gritos de victoria se alzaban por doquier. Mas nadie sabía más que ellos dos, fue que Thanor abrió sus ojos una vez más. Aelin y Mornir brillaban como nunca antes, y él miró a Dargor… …aún no había terminado.

Un sacrificio es necesario para detener un nuevo infierno, una mística arma, el hechizo prohibido.

Narrador: Iras comprendió que solo deteniendo el renacer del infierno sería la verdadera clave para parar la antigua profecía, él le contó a Dargor, pero…

Dargor: No, no… … ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué?

Iras: Esa es la decisión de los dioses y los ángeles.

Dargor: Pero soy medio demonio, hay malvada sangre corriendo en mi corazón, tú lo sabes.

Iras: Y esa es la razón de por qué, conociste la oscuridad y la luz… …y elegiste, eres el más poderoso de todos nosotros. El elegido.

Narrador: Una decisión debía ser tomada en esos segundos. Su muerte podría condenar su alma por la traición que hizo a su raza. El temor de la tortura suprema, mas recordó que le prometió a Lothen que la salvaría ¿A caso su poder era tan grande, que incluso desafía las reglas de la vida y la muerte? ¿Qué destino le espera?... …¡DARGOR, ELIGE!

Dargor: Entonces… …que así sea… …acepto mi destino.

Narrador: El destino de Dargor finalmente fue aclarado, su muerte fue solo física y del resto del cuerpo del señor de las sombras, una nueva forma de vida había nacido. En el cielo se encontró con su amada.

Lothen: Oh, Dargor. Mi lugar está aquí con mi familia.

Dargor: Pero hay alguien quien te necesita.

Narrador: Entonces, Dargor toca el vientre de Lothen y este brilló. Supo lo que significaba, un heredero debía nacer y la princesa decidió darle a luz para que naciera en las tierras a las cuales finalmente estaban libres.

En la Tierra, el cuerpo de Lothen regresa a la vida, con sus heridas totalmente sanadas y aún con el pequeño dentro de ella, la bendición del cielo en la Tierra. Mientras que el elegido alcanzó su destino, el espíritu angelical de Erian abrazó el alma inmortal de Dargor y combinó las supremas energías del cosmos para convertirlo en pura divinidad.

Un dios de la luz cósmica respiraba en la Tierra… …de nuevo.

_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

_**Y**_

_**El oscuro secreto**_

(versión original)

Ahora que la banda Rhapsody of fire a lanzado su último álbum (From Chaos to Eternity), la The Dark Secret Saga está completa, al igual que la legendaria historia.

Dargor, debe guiar a un hechicero y otros guerreros para evitar que se cumpla una antigua profecía. El cual dicta que el temible Nekron regresará de la muerte para traer muerte y odio. Ellos deben enfrentar las más duras pruebas que el universo pueda ofrecer, serán testigos de una legenda que jamás morirá. Pero lo que no saben es que un secreto se oculta ante ellos y que será revelada ante los ojos del mundo entero.

Encuentro de fuerzas inmortales, batallas épicas, seres legendarios, enfrentamientos infernales y el descubrimiento de un destino nunca escrito.

Todo esto y mucho en la versión original de este legendario libro, con el final original creada por la banda.


End file.
